The present disclosure relates to tabular data, and more specifically, to compiling and searching tabular data.
Tabular data (i.e., data presented in a table) can be compiled by table narration. Table narration can convert the contents of a table into sentence form. In some cases, tables containing complex data, significant text, or numerous structural relationships can decrease the accuracy of table narration.